


Keep Me On My Toes

by stravaganza



Series: Kingtober 2k18 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (this is good whether you're into feet or not I think), Dirty Talk, Erotica, Feet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: Fill for Kinktober 2018 day 5: "Feet"He had gone looking for his lover because he knew he was done with his shower, having heard the hair dryer shutting off twenty or so minutes earlier, and he should have figured that the man would be lazily lounging in bed when he had failed to make an appearance in the kitchen.To be fair, even if he had imagined it Merlin would have been unprepared for the beautiful sight in front of him.





	Keep Me On My Toes

“There you are.” Merlin paused in the doorway of the bedroom he had recently started sharing with Harry. They had been together for a couple of years, but Merlin had moved into Harry’s home just a couple of months prior, and the sight that greeted him was still novelty enough to make the words catch in his throat when he asked, “I was wondering what you would like for dinner?”

Harry hummed and didn’t reply immediately, but that was alright. More than alright, really, as it gave Merlin an excuse to hover in the doorway and just _stare_.

He had gone looking for his lover because he knew he was done with his shower, having heard the hair dryer shutting off twenty or so minutes earlier, and he should have figured that the man would be lazily lounging in bed when he had failed to make an appearance in the kitchen.

To be fair, even if he had imagined it Merlin would have been unprepared for the beautiful sight in front of him. The burgundy bathrobe Harry was wearing was indecent, covering just down to his mid-thighs and doing a poor job of concealing anything of importance, although that was more the man’s fault than the poor garment’s. Because Harry was laying on his stomach, an open book propped on the pillows, his shins dangling in the air and crossed at the ankle and swaying back and forth in an almost hypnotic dance.

Merlin’s eye was drawn to the swell of Harry’s buttocks, to the dip of his spine and the curve of his back and shoulders, and then down again to his sturdy thighs, his long legs, his elegant feet. He looked like a spoiled prince just emerged from a decadent Victorian novel, with his hair a freshly blow-dried fluffy mess, the back of his neck exposed and inviting kisses, the shell of his ear asking for bites.

Before he even realised it, Merlin was stepping forward to touch Harry, his hand going to a fine ankle and drawing his legs down on the bed, and it only made the silk of Harry’s robe shimmer in the bedside table lamp light, the shadows between Harry’s legs shifting.

Merlin let his hand travel along Harry’s calf and up his legs, his back, until he got him by the shoulders and gently turned him around. The other man didn’t seem too bothered, his eyes dark in the dim light and his face a triumph of dimples and barely concealed smiles. The Scotsman’s eyes couldn’t not follow the long line of Harry’s neck, down to his collarbones and chest, one rosy nipple exposed by the parted folds of fabric.

His mouth was dry, but Merlin opened it to say something anyways. Before he could find the right words to express his feelings though, Harry was planting a foot in the middle of his chest, drawing Merlin’s gaze down between his legs, where he could see Harry’s soft cock peeking between the red creases, the robe’s sash loosely tied around his narrow hips.

Merlin could only stare for a while, neither man speaking, until his eyes met Harry’s again. Then, the tease moved his foot down in a long stroke along Merlin’s stomach, until he was pressing his toes against the bulge in his slacks. The erection didn’t surprise Merlin, not with the spectacle in front of him, but he had not felt himself grow hard. That was a testament to how distracting Harry Hart could be.

When Merlin made to move to crawl on the bed, Harry’s other foot came up to push against his chest, denying him.

“Open your pants,” he all but demanded, and Merlin obeyed without question. He made quick work of his buttons and zipper, and before long he was pushing his pants down as well. Harry’s gaze slowly made its way down his body, his lips curling impishly. “Perfect,” he purred.

Then, the devious cocktease pressed the foot that was resting against Merlin’s hip back to his erection, wiggling his toes against the hardened flesh.

“Jesus,” Merlin cursed, his face flushing. “Harry…”

“Relax,” the man smirked, running his toes up and down Merlin’s length.

“Harry,” was all Merlin could say, the word leaving his mouth like a prayer.

One he wasn’t sure Harry had heard - or maybe he had, and this was his way of answering it.

His other foot joined the one already on Merlin, toes fanning out around him in a weird grip that felt like Harry was holding onto him with just his fingertips. Merlin couldn’t look at the feet working on him, his breathing heavy with arousal at just how dirty it all felt.

Harry probably noticed his conflict, because he pulled back a bit and shifted down the bed a bit, sliding down in a way that had his robe catching between his back and the bedspread, exposing him completely to Merlin’s hungry gaze. And he looked his fill, Harry’s cock just beginning to twitch where it was resting against the crease where thigh met hip, and lower still along the crease between his arsecheeks, his pink hole exposed and still looking a little puffy from their morning activities.

Merlin gasped at the sudden stab of arousal when he was reminded of how good Harry felt around him, and the man’s eyes glinted when he noticed. Harry spread his knees, letting his lover’s eyes see all of him, and then brought his feet together around Merlin, heels and toes touching so that he could cradle the man’s cock between the arches.

The skin there felt way softer than Merlin would have expected of a man who wore formal leather shoes every single day of his life, no matter how comfortable Kingsman oxfords actually were, and the feeling of the smooth channel around him had Merlin thrust his hips forward in surprise.

“Oh, yes, you get the idea,” Harry said, his voice a low rumble, and Merlin couldn’t help himself. He didn’t even try to, his hands going to Harry’s knees to hold them in place while he fucked in the tight passage Harry’s feet had made for him, too turned on to even think rationally about what he was doing. He knew some people liked feet, but he had never been one of them, and neither had been Harry, as far as he knew. But what they were doing… “Yes, Hamish, _harder_ ,” Harry begged him, and Merlin had to obey.

His thrusts were quick and rough, because he knew that this wasn’t going to bring Harry pleasure, and unlike other times when he was fucking his lover Merlin was allowed right then and there to be selfish; and selfish he was, Harry’s feet massaging him lightly as he pistoned his cock between them, moving hard and fast like he never could inside of Harry, his eyes glued to his lover’s cock as it filled up and hardened until it was standing proudly beneath his gaze. He could see the way Harry’s fists curled in the bedspread, aching to touch himself, but he didn’t move and instead kept looking at Merlin, his eyes darting between his face and the head of his cock appearing and disappearing between his feet.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Harry said shakily, probably to distract himself from his own arousal. “Look at you, you’re a fucking beast… I love you so much, Hamish, I want you to fuck every inch of me-”

It was mostly arousal fuelled gibberish, Merlin knew that, but the words still had the desired effect because soon he was gasping and folding on himself, his cock spurting as Harry curled his feet around him with a lewd moan.

Merlin’s vision had whited out for a moment, and when the world blinked back into focus the first thing he saw was Harry’s hand curled around his cock, the man rubbing one out in an unusual quick fashion. Harry had always been one for long, lingering touches and teasing, drawing out his pleasure, but in that moment his brow was furrowed and his lips parted around breathy, near silent moans, and his hips were rocking fast and needy into his own fist.

It was impossible for Merlin to resist reaching out and cup the head of Harry’s cock in his palm, letting it rub against it in a way he knew from experience was nearly maddening, his lips connecting with Harry’s parted ones. They didn’t share a kiss, not with the way Harry was gasping desperately, but Merlin did bite his bottom lip in a way that he knew would make Harry’s breath hitch, his other hand splaying on his lover’s taut stomach, feeling the muscles under his smooth skin quaking with his frantic movements for a moment before he let his fingers move up to roll a tight nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Did you really like it so much?” Merlin breathed against Harry’s skin as he turned his head to trail kisses up his jaw, behind his ear, down his neck, to the curve where it met his shoulder. “Maybe I’ve been too lenient with you… maybe I should always fuck you that hard,” he growled, and Harry gave a few high-pitched, hiccuping gasps before Merlin could feel a wet warmth coat his palm.

Harry rode his orgasm with passion, turning his head to catch Merlin’s lips and only managing to smear their panting mouths together, but it didn’t matter. It was all perfect.

When Harry was whining with hypersensitivity Merlin pulled his hand away, reaching for the tissue box on the bedside table to wipe it clean, before then trying to clean up the mess he had made on Harry’s stomach. He hadn’t even realised his come had shot that far up, and he felt both embarrassed and weirdly proud of that feat.

“I’m going to need another shower,” Harry mused quietly, his chest still heaving a little.

“That’s okay, I still have to make dinner,” Merlin told him. He gathered the crumpled tissues in his hands, then looked at Harry. “What the fuck was that?” he asked, still somewhat flabbergasted.

“I think the technical term may be, unimaginatively, footjob.”

“No, I mean…” Merlin paused, blushed, and cleared his throat. “Is that something you’re into?”

Harry shrugged.

“With you, I think I may be into a bit of everything,” he said, honestly.

Merlin smiled, and leaned down for another kiss.

“I feel the same,” he admitted softly.

“Good,” Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck, “because I have a few more ideas…”

“Oh yeah?” Merlin grinned right back. “I’m listening, love. I’m all yours, and we have all the time in the world.”

The kiss Harry and he shared felt like pure happiness to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I could manage to make something good out of this prompt, but I'm rather proud for once!  
> Thank you, Harry Hart, for being too hot for your own good.


End file.
